


Сны Британского правительства

by Vodkyrie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Иногда Майкрофту Холмсу снятся особенные сны
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Сны Британского правительства

**Author's Note:**

> вначале было это  
> https://twitter.com/vodkyrie_/status/1160123695760924672?s=20
> 
> потому что Земфира вдохновляет  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/81431/track/732402

Бессонница – верная спутница Британского правительства с тех самых пор как Эвр, стараниями дяди Руди разумеется, отправилась в Шерринфорд, но даже она иногда покидает его, и Майкрофт Холмс может позволить себе несколько часов сна. Всего лишь несколько часов без интриг, войн, политики, беспокойства за Шерлока, несколько блаженных часов, когда Майкрофт может быть счастливым. Увы, эти часы приходятся на сон, но мистер Британское Правительство не жалуется на эти скупые милости вселенной, вместо этого он меняет свой костюм-тройку на строгую шелковую пижаму, ложится в постель и закрывает глаза.

_Мне пpиснилось небо Лондона,_

_В нём пpиснился долгий поцелyй._

Майкрофту снятся прогулки по бесконечным лондонским крышам, лабиринты холодных безлюдных улиц, серое безоблачное небо, а еще Майкрофту снится Грегори Лестрейд. Во снах Майкрофта Грегори не такой, каким он видит его в своем кабинете, если у того опять проблемы с Шерлоком, в его снах Лестрейд не выглядит уставшим и потрепанным жизнью, в его снах Лестрейд улыбается. Улыбается с такой нежностью, что утром старший Холмс наверняка проснется с щемящей болью в груди от печального осознания того факта, что в реальной жизни Грегори Лестрейд никогда не ответит на его чувства, но это будет только утром, а сейчас, во сне, он может позволить себе улыбнуться инспектору в ответ и переплести свои тонкие холодные пальцы с его, теплыми, может позволить себе поцеловать Грегори Лестрейда, и тот ответит с той же нежностью, с которой и улыбался ему, и этот поцелуй будет бесконечно долгим.

_Утpом, я узнаю утpом,_

_Ты узнаешь позже._

_Этих снов доpоже_

_Ничего и нет_.

Сигнал будильника безжалостно прерывает сон Британского правительства. Майкрофт лежит на кровати и перебирает в памяти все запланированные встречи и дела на сегодня, на неделю, на месяц вперед, лишь бы загнать как можно глубже мысли об одном-единственном инспекторе Скотланд-Ярда и снах с его участием. В любой другой день старший Холмс поступил бы иначе, но сегодня ему нужно было появиться на Бейкер-стрит, и будь он трижды проклят если даст Шерлоку такой отличный повод для насмешек. Пусть это только сны, но они единственное и поэтому самое дорогое, что есть у Майкрофта, и он будет оберегать их от нападок Шерлока. Холмс рывком поднимается с кровати, его ждет долгий и тяжелый день.

_Я же звеpь одиночка,_

_Пpомахнусь, свихнусь ночью -_

_Не заметит никто._

Стоя рядом с младшим братом на месте преступления, Майкрофт размышляет над теми словами, что Шерлок сказал ему в машине по пути сюда. Ему тяжело это признавать, но Шерлок прав – он одинок, родителям и брату на него плевать, а Антея рядом лишь потому, что он ей хорошо платит. «Лучше бы я погиб в том пожаре еще ребенком», - мелькает в голове Майкрофта, и он грустно усмехается, мысленно соглашаясь и с другими словами Шерлока и родителей, пусть так до сих пор и не высказанных в лицо: «Все-таки старший брат из меня никудышный, впрочем как и сын, так что вряд ли бы они долго горевали обо мне, если бы вообще горевали».

_Все тот же звеpь-одиночка,_

_Я считаю шажочки_

Даже погода сегодня под стать настроению Британского Правительства. Мелкая морось, преследовавшая Холмсов с Бейкер-стрит, превратилась в настоящий дождь. Зябко поежившись, старший Холмс, раскрыв над собой свой неизменный зонт, позволяет малодушным мыслям о смерти и собственной никчемности заполнить свой гениальный мозг и перестает замечать, что происходит вокруг него. Из этого странного оцепенения его выводит легкое прикосновение к плечу и голос детектива-инспектора Лестрейда: - Мистер Холмс? – мокрый с ног до головы, он смущенно отводит взгляд, чувствуя неловкость за то, что вторгся в личное пространство самого Мистера Британское Правительство. - Да, инспектор? – Майкрофт рассеянно оглядел криминалистов и полицейских, уже заканчивающих со сбором улик, и обернулся к Лестрейду, все еще стоящему очень близко и явно не знающему как продолжить, - У вас есть ко мне вопросы? Смелее, инспектор, моего брата здесь уже нет, чтобы уличить вас в глупости, а я не кусаюсь, даже если Шерлок пытается убедить вас в обратном. Инспектор на мгновение отводит взгляд, а затем решительно делает еще один шаг в сторону старшего Холмса, оказываясь с ним под одним зонтом, и спрашивает, глядя в глаза, тихо, но решительно: - Вы позволите пригласить вас на ужин, мистер Холмс? Я знаю, что вы ужасно заняты и вам вряд ли есть дело до одного бобби, но… - Грегори, - Майкрофт мягко перебивает инспектора и улыбается уголками рта, - я с удовольствием поужинаю с вами. Улыбка Грегори такая же как во снах Майкрофта, и он смеет надеяться, что его чувства не так уж и невзаимны, но старшему Холмсу все еще не хватает данных, возможно, это только дружеский ужин, Майкрофт не хочет обманываться, поэтому продолжает уже тверже: - Антея пришлет за вами машину в субботу в восемь часов, если вас это устроит, инспектор. Сегодня только среда, а это значит, что до субботы у Майкрофта будет достаточно времени, чтобы просчитать мотивы Лестрейда и в зависимости от полученных сведений выстроить модель поведения за ужином.

_Притворились лондонским дождем._

_Моросили вместе на асфальт._

На лице Грега мелькает тень замешательства, но она быстро сменяется все той же улыбкой: - Суббота идеально подойдет, простите, но мне придется покинуть вас, нужно закончить осмотр, пока дождь не смыл все улики. - Тогда возьмите мой зонт, чтобы не вымокнуть еще больше, – с этими словами Майкрофт берет в свою руку ладонь Лестрейда и вкладывает в нее ручку зонта, - у вас будет возможность вернуть мне его, Грегори. С этими словами Майкрофт оставляет Лестрейда одного под своим зонтом и идет к своей машине, скрываясь в пелене дождя, и не может сдержать улыбки.

_Мне приснилось небо Лондона…_

Спустя полгода после того субботнего ужина Майкрофту снились только прогулки по лондонским крышам, а долгие поцелуи с Грегори Лестрейдом теперь ждали его наяву.


End file.
